La fifille à Voldy
by Used blue
Summary: J'ais jamais eut trop de bol. Pour vous donner un exemple, je suis la fille de Tom Jedusor. La poisse, hein ? Mais laissez moi vous raconter comment ma vie à basculé. ... Est-il nécessaire de préciser que je suis nulle en résumer ?
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà, cette fic je l'avais déjà publiée il y a un moment mais abandonné pour des raisons familial, et en faisant le tri, je me suis dit de la continuer. Maintenant, je profite donc de mon début de vacances pour ça. J'essaierais de posté un chap' toutes les semaines, sauf cas d'examens (vive la première T.T). En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Used Blue

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le jour où je me suis officiellement collé dans la merde.

Les mangemorts me font chier !Hein ? Ah oui, pardon, excusez-moi, je vous avez pas remarquée. Voilà, voilà moi mon petit nom c'est Morgane, j'ai seize ans. Deux de plus que Harry Potter, le survivant . Vous connaissez ? Oui, et bien figurez vous que cet abru…Ce charmant jeune homme n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que participer à la coupe de feu. Qui est un piège pour lui prendre son sang et faire renaître mon très cher géniteur. Ah je vous l'avez pas dit ? Oui mon nom de famille c'est Jedusor et je suis la fille de Voldemort et d'une sorcière de sang-pur qu'il a tué à ma naissance. Charmant n'est-ce-pas ? Bref, pour en revenir à notre pote Ryry et autres abrutis de mangemorts. Ils vont faire renaître mon paternel que-bien entendu- je suis censée vénérée. Et c'est pas le cas. Bah non, j'en ais rien à ciré moi de la pureté du sang d'un quelconque type. Je disais donc, Potter participe à la coupe de feu, alors que normalement il devrait pas et ses parents disent que dalle !Tsss. Où va le monde, moi je vous le demande. Et là figurez vous que l'autre abrutis qui prends soin de moi (façon de parler) depuis que je suis petite, m'emmène dans un cimetière où monsieur j'ai-survécu-une-fois-pourquoi-pas-deux et censée arriver. Un mec, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, à tête de rat tient une chose qui ressemble à un bébé difforme. Il y a tous les mangemorts, il fait nuit et je ne me sens PAS DU TOUT à ma place. Il y a une lumière et deux gamins de mon âge et plus tombent dans le cimetière. Ils tentent de tué le plus vieux et là je ne sais ce qui me prends (de toute manière vu mon paternel je doit avoir quelque neurones en moins) et désarme d'un informulé celui qui lance l'avada. Personne ne sait que c'est moi. Notre héro national dit au type que je viens de sauvé de fuir mais il se contente de se cacher derrière les pierre tombales, alors qu'on emmène le lion vers le chaudron pour avoir un peu de son sang, ajouté à ça une mains d'homme-rat et un bébé Voldy et voilà !Vous obtenez Un Voldy en pleine forme !

…

HEIN ?

Dans la merde, je suis dans la merde ! Bon bah je crois que j'ai plus le choix hein, on va sauvé Ryry !

-Emmenez-moi ma fille.

Ah bah non, je crois que je vais crever avant lui. Il faut sauvé le soldat Morgane ! (J'admire ma culture moldu, vraiment.) Je m'avance, les yeux noir à cause de la peur, ouais j'ai oubliée de préciser que comme mon père, mes yeux change de couleur en fonction de mes sentiments. Je me reprends et prennent une couleur or, couleur du défit. Je regarde mon père, il me dévisagea et semble appréciez ce qu'il voit. J'en suis ravi ! (ironie quand tu nous tiens…). J'ai ma baguette à la main. Il me désigne l'autre ados du visage.

-Tue-le.

Su-per. Il a craqué son slip l'autre mégalo. Je lève ma baguette et l'autre semble hésiter. Un plan, vite un plan, fait marcher un peu ta cervelle Morgane ! Je sais ! Je suis lance un stupéfix, qu'il évite, en même temps je l'ai pas vraiment visé, lui me lance un expelliarmus que j'évite. Mon père me crie de le tuer mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Je choppe Ryry par la taille et le bras de l'autre type et lance un accio au porteloin.

-Chopez la coupe !

-Quoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis abrutis !

Juste à temps. Je voyait un avada de mon paternel, avant de me faire aspirer par le nombril et atterir sans aucune grâce sur le sol. Je me relève et commence à hurler sur les deux mecs. Les yeux rouges de colère.

-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI CON ! JE PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ETES PAS ENFUIE DIRECT ? L'AVADA QUE TU AS RECU ETANT GOSSE T'A PAS TUE MAIS CA T'A GRAVEMENT GRILLE LES CIRCUITS ! ET TOI LA JE PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI T'ES RESTE CACHE ?C'EST TROP COMPLIQUE POUR TOI DE PRENDRE TA BAGUETTE ET TE DEFENDRE ? VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! ET…

-Mais enfin mademoiselle qui êtes vous ?

Je tourne la tête et pâlit surement à vue d'œil. Merde de tout les endroits où j'aurait pût atterrir il a fallut que j'arrive à Poudlard, devant trois auror, Dumby en personne et Mac Go (je crois). Pas de doutes, je peut commencer à flipper pour de bon. Je me relève et sort ma baguette. Qu'est-ce que je fais, merde qu'est-ce que je fais ? Dumby s'avance , un sourire grave au lèvres.

-Mademoiselle, ne nous voulons pas de mal, rangez votre baguette.

-Non !

-Monsieur Digory ?

-C'est ça fille !La fille de vous-savez-qui !

-Dis donc toi ! Si t'es encore envie c'est grâce à moi !Si j'avais pas désarmé l'autre tu serait mort à l'heure qu'il est et ton pote aussi alors je te conseille de la fermé.

Mes yeux son redevenue rouge de colère. C'est vrai quoi !J'aurait dut les tuer et à la place je les ait sauvé et suis devenue avec Dumby et notre Ryry l'ennemie number one de mon père !Il manque pas de culot !Tous le monde me dévisagea et bien sûr, on sortie leur baguettes. Je suis dans la merde.

Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai l'impression de me répéter ce soir, non ? On me chope par les bras, je gueule, pour changer et m'emmène au bureau du citronné. On m'assois de force, je suis encadré de trois personne que je reconnais parfaitement: Sirius Black, James Potter et Lily Potter, les parents de notre survivant. On me fait boire du véritasérum, sans rien me dire, c'est pas la politesse qui les étouffe. Dumby me fait face.

-Qu'elle est vôtre nom Mademoiselle ?

-Morgane Merope Jedusor.

-Qu'elle âge avez-vous ?

-16 ans.

-Etes-vous la fille de Tom Jedusor?

-A mon grand désespoir, oui.

-Que pensez-vous des idées de votre père ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est un idiot.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si il y a de la magie noire, il y a de la magie blanche, si il y a du bien il y a du mal, si il y a des sorciers, il y a des moldus. C'est l'équilibre du monde, un sorciers, même de parents moldus, à de la magie en lui, le sang n'est pas un vrai critère.

-Pouvez-vous nous révélez le nom des mangemorts que vous connaissez ?

-Non, je suis sous fidelitas.

-Je vois, Voldemort est bel et bien revenue donc ?

-Oui, tel qu'il était il y a treize ans.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ignore. J'ai été élevée loin de tous ça, je savais qui j'étais mais j'ai été informé de son retour il y a trois jours.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai peur d'allez à Azkaban alors que je n'ai rien fait, j'ai peur parce que je suis devenue une des plus grande ennemie de mon père et je suis en colère parce que vous m'avait fait avalez du veritaserum comme si j'était une criminelle.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas partisante de votre père ?

-Non, j'ai seize ans à la fin, je veut une vie normale, c'est tout !Les idées de mon père sont celles de quelqu'un de dérangé, je le suis mais pas comme lui.

-Monsieur Potter, confirmez-vous ses dires ?

-Oui professeur, elle était dans la foule de mangemort, Voldemort l'a appelée et lui as dit de me tuer, mais au lieu de ça elle a lancé un stupéfix à côté de moi, j'ais répondu, elle a courut, m'a prit par la taille et le bras de Cédric et a attiré la coupe qui était un portoloin. Ensuite nous sommes arrivé et vous connaissez la suite.

Ils vont continuez à faire la causette longtemps ?Eh mais je le reconnais l'autre vieux !C'est Fudge !Le ministre de la magie !D'ailleurs il est blanc comme un linge, attention il va parler !Si il tombe pas dans les pommes avant.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres, il…il est…de retour ?

Félicitons notre grand gagnant du concours du la phrase la plus constructive de la soirée ! Tous le monde se tournent vers lui.

-Oui, vous avez trois témoin dont une sous vériatsérum. Donc oui il est de retour.

Oups !J'ai pas put m'en empêchée. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quelle question stupide !

-Monsieur le ministre, je pense qu'il faut commencer à prévenir nos concitoyens de la menace.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Été qu'allez-vous faire pour…ça ?

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « ça » ?

-Nous allons avisés pour ce qui concerne Miss Jedusor. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Bien.

Enfin on est débarrasser de lui !Pas trop tôt !

-Monsieur Black, je pense que nous ferions bien de surveiller cette jeune fille, pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

-Oui, professeur.

Hein ? Et minute ! On pourrait me demander mon avis quand même !Eh bah non, apparemment. Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà Le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

-ET MOI JE SUIS LA FILLE DE VOLDEMORT ALORS FERMEZ VOTRE GUEULE !

Oui, oui je suis vulgaire de bon matin mais comprenez moi enfin ! La mère de Sirius est une saleté qui n'arrête pas de hurler. Enfin si là elle a arrêté, à mon avis c'est la première fois qu'on lui gueule ainsi dessus et qu'en plus on lui un coup de pied. Je sais, c'est archaïque mais il est six heure du mat' et me faire réveiller par les beuglements d'une vieille mégère n'est pas tout à fait à mon goût. Allez savoir pourquoi. Une semaine que je suis au 12 square Grimmaurd et je dois avouer que c'est pas mal. Bon je me suis faite réveiller deux fois par des hurlements, trois fois par Sirius version chien qui trouvait très marrant de s'improviser réveil en sautant sur mon lit et en me léchant la tronche. A bien y réfléchir, on m'a foutu la paix que les deux premiers jours, après c'était la bérézina. Entre l'elfe de maison qui marmonne constamment dans les plis de son visage des insultes que même moi je ne connaissait pas, (c'est dire !), on a aussi eut la visite de James, Dumby, Fudge (je m'en serait bien passée de celui-là), Lily, Digory père qui voulait me remercier d'avoir sauvé son fils et Remus Lupin, un mec avec qui Sirius est pote depuis longtemps. C'est un loup-garou, je sais, j'ai reconnu les cicatrices sur le visage, mais bon il a l'air gentil alors son problème de fourrure une fois par mois, je m'en tape.

Sirius est un adulte plutôt cool et drôle mais il y a des trucs sur lesquels on arrive pas à se mettre d'accords.

-SIRIUS PUTAIN ! TU PEUT PAS RANGER LA SALLE DE BAIN MERDE !

Je sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici, mais je sens que je vais m'user la voix.

P.O.V Sirius.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un fermer le clapet à ma mère. C'est assez agréable à voir. Elle est plutôt vulgaire comme fille, constamment en train de jurer. Mais ses yeux ne semble jamais paisible à part au réveil, là ils sont d'un bleu très clair, limpide. Mais elle est toujours sur ses gardes ou énervé, pensant du violet foncé aux rouge avec une rapidité fascinante. Par contre une chose est claire: elle peut pas sentir Fudge. Ses yeux bleu électrique lançaient des éclairs quand il s'est radiné ici. Ca nous fait un point en commun me direz vous. N'empêche, je l'aime bien cette gamine. Elle est tarée, mais j'ai vu et fait pire.

P.O.V Morgane.

J't'en foutrais des adultes majeurs et responsables !Heureusement que Kreatur -qui porte bien son nom- est là pour faire la cuisine parce que l'autre clebs a essayé et il a faillit foutre le feu à la baraque ! D'après lui, ils sont entrain de parler avec l'autre allumé au citron de mon éducation. Ca me fout les boules. J'ai le niveau supérieur à celui d'un septième année, merde !Je vais pas me coltiner des cours qui servent à rien, si ?Ils en seraient bien capables, tiens. J'ais poussé une nouvelle gueulante et j'ais fait comprendre à Sirius que s'il me collait à Poudlard, le château ne le supporterait pas. Je crois qu'il a capté le message car quand Remus (Mumus pour les intimes un peu débiles, c'est-à-dire le clébard et moi) a voulu argumenter il a refusé tout net. C'est un bon chien ça ! Bon quand je lui ait dis ça hier, je me suis fait courser dans tout le maison. Merlin merci, je courre vite et il n'a pas put voir mes yeux jaune fluo à cause de mon amusement. Je me demande qui m'a collé des couleurs pareilles, et je me dis que si il me voyait, il devait bien se fendre la poire celui-là. Non mais sérieux, jaune fluo quoi !J'en ais parlé à Mumus, qui est la personne la moins susceptible de se foutre de moi parce que j'ai un complexe de couleur (Je sais ça fais très con dit comme ça). Et il m'a dit que j'aurais put tomber sur rose bonbon. Ouais, tout de suite ça calme le complexe, hein ? En même temps, les yeux roses Barbie (je vous ais déjà dit que j'admirait ma culture moldu ?) quand on a les cheveux noirs et raides et le teint pâle, je suis pas sûr que ça passe mieux que le jaune fluo. Enfin j'ais le teint pâle mais plus aussi maladif qu'avant, à se demander si Sirius ne colle pas des vitamines dans ma bouffe.

Tu parles d'une journée, je me fait réveiller à six heure tapante par une vieille gargouille, j'arrive à lui cloué le bec, Sirius décide de foutre le feu à la baraque sous prétexte de cuisiner, je me suis faite insulter un nombre incalculable de fois par Kreatur, je complexe sur mes yeux. Et il est midi et quart !J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les mangemorts moi.

-Argh !Je me suis coupé !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je me marre trop ici.

-Je peut savoir pourquoi il crie comme ça ?

Je ne réponds pas à James, je me marre trop pour ça. Le problème c'est qu'il me regarde, et que je me marre et qui dit marade dit…

-Oh ! La jolie couleur !

-Ah non, pas ça !

J'essaye d'arrêter de me marrer en me cachant les yeux mais j'y arrive pas.

-Corndrue !Regarde !Je me suis coupé !

Non mais en même temps, comment voulez que je fasse quand vous voyez un mec qui d'habitude est un canon, qui a le double de votre âge, faire un visage larmoyant à son meilleur ami en lui montrant son doigt, alors que ce dernier y capich rien ? Tant pis pour les yeux !Je dirais à Mumus que sa comparaison avec le rose bonbon a marché ! Je reprends peu à peu mon sérieux (enfin ce qui me sert de sérieux). Et regarde James qui brandit un sac vers moi avec un grand sourire. J'ai peur. Je sais ce que c'est. Des vêtements. Vous me direz: T'as peur des vêtements alors que t'as affronté des mangemorts à trois ?Oui mais là c'est des vêtements de Lily, qui fait la même corpulence que moi. Le soucis, c'est que je doute que ce qui va à une rousse aux tâches de rousseurs et aux yeux verts ne va pas forcément à une fille au cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux qui changent de couleur en permanence, vous comprenez ? Je suis sûr que oui. Lily est une jolie femme mais moi je suis…Une gamine. C'est la triste vérité mes aïeux. Je traite Sirius de clébard à cause de sa forme d'animagi mais le chien paumé sous la pluie qu'on a recueillit dans un élan de sollicitude (le premier qui dit pitié, je le massacre) c'est moi dans l'histoire. Et c'est bien ça mon problème. Je n'avais jamais rit avant, mes yeux n'avait jamais eu cette couleur criarde mais qui manifestait de la joie. Mes yeux était acier: L'indifférence, violet: La méfiance, or: Le défit, rouge: La colère, noir: La peur et anthracite: La tristesse. Je n'ai toujours connu que ces couleurs froide et indifférente. J'ignorais même que je me sentais apaisée, mes yeux était bleu claire. Et pour cause quand Sirius me l'a dit, j'ai tout de suite penser que c'est parce qu'ici, je me sentais bien. Sentir une langue râpeuse me lécher le visage le matin m'agaçait mais me rassurait aussi. J'étais bien ici, et pas dans ce manoir froid et lugubre. On m'a sans cesse répété que j'étais spéciale, que j'étais la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et qu'un jour il reviendrait et qu'il conquerrait le monde et le purifierais de la racaille et que j'étais son héritière que je devais m'en montrer digne. Mais jamais je n'ai ouvert un des livres de magies noirs que l'on me donnait sans cesse, jamais je n'avait torturé d'homme, ni tué qui que ce soit. J'espérais au fond de moi ne pas être comme lui. Ne pas avoir d'œillère, je voulais voir le monde, me rendre compte à quel point il était grand. J'ai vécu un simulacre de vie pendant seize ans, ne pouvant que m'imaginer à quel point j'étais minuscule face au monde entier. Car malgré tout, mon univers se résumait à se manoir d'où je ne pouvais sortir sans surveillance, de cet homme froid mais qui semblait croire ce qu'il disait.

J'aurais dût le croire, mais je ne suis pas faible. Mon esprit refusait d'intégrer ce qu'on me répétait depuis ma naissance. Mon esprit logique me criait que ça n'avait pas de sens, que c'était stupide et j'écoutais cette partie de moi, car on ne peut rien faire à la bêtise de l'homme.

Je préférait croire cette partie de moi, car celle humaine me criait que c'était cruel et que moi, je ne faisais rien pour arrêter tous ça.

-Morgane ? Tu es avec nous ?

Je levais les yeux vers Sirius. Là maintenant, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de demander pardon. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Si moi, qui avait affronté mon père s'effondrait, les doutes planeraient sur moi et je ne serais rien. Je ne veux pas ça.

Hum. Oui je viens de me rendre compte que je suis partie dans une introspection à cause de vêtement. Je me sent conne, là maintenant, tout de suite.

-Allez, va essayer tes nouveaux vêtements !Qu'on voie ce qui te va !

-Pardon ?

Il est sérieux là ? Il croit quand même pas que je vais vivre en fonction de ses avis, non ? O.K, jusqu'ici je ne partais que des fringues à lui qui doit faire deux fois ma taille, mais figurez-vous que je n'ai pas penser à prendre ma valoche ce soir là. O.K, tous ce que je porte, c'est du noir. Mais enfin quoi ? Vous me voyez avec du rose ou du orange et des cœurs ? Parce que pas moi, franchement.

-Bah oui. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser porter du noir constamment, non ?Allez, un peu de joie, que diable !

-Il est pas né celui que me fera porter des couleurs !

-Ah tu crois ça toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais lâche-moi, je suis pas un sac de patates !

Non, vous ne vous faites pas de fausse idées, il m'a bien balancé sur son épaule et m'emmène de force à l'étage, rigolant joyeusement à mes protestations. Alors que James est écroulé sur le tapis, mort de rire. Remus est jamais là quand il le faut.

-MAIS PUTAIN LACHE MOI SALE CLEBS !TU TE PRENDS POUR QUOI SERIEUX ?

Ca c'est moi. Vous l'avez deviné. Si derrière vous entendez un rire qui ressemble à des aboiements de chien, c'est Sirius. Et si, encore derrière, vous entendez des hurlements stridents au possible, c'est mamie Black. On pourrait penser que ce n'est pas habituel, mais croyez-moi, il y a pas un jour où c'est pas comme ça. Et dire que ça fait qu'une semaine que je suis là.

-Allez hop !

Il ose me balancer sur le lit. Et il me jette des fringues à la figure. Horreur: ils sont verts. Non mais faut pas pousser quand même. Je chope le sac et tire un pull en coton gris col V et un jean droit délavé.

-Maintenant dégage, Pervers !

Et il rigole encore ce con. Je grogne et enfile quand même les vêtements. Ils sont à ma taille, de là à dire qu'il me vont…Je sais pas. Comprenez-moi, je n'ais toujours porté que des vêtements noirs et larges. Oui, je suis sûr que vous voyez le contraste entre le treillis noir et le jean droit, qui moule les fesse et qui est délavé. Vous saisissez le malaise maintenant. Oui ? Bien, je vais pouvoir faire abstraction maintenant que je sais que j'ai raison. (J'ai toujours raison en même temps)

-Whoua, mais t'es canon comme ça !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je suis pas prête de m'y faire. Foutue clebs.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques soucis pour éditer ce chapitre, je suis désolée. En plus il est plus court que les autres T_T. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews je vais vous répondre, c'est juste que je suis en pleine révision. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas

C'est les vacances pour Poudlard et Harry et ses parents ont débarqué à la baraque. Le gamin semble avoir décidé que j'étais son nouveau mentor car il passe un maximum de temps avec moi et a décidé que j'étais son professeur officiel, à chaque fois qu'il pige pas un truc c'est moi qu'il vient voir. Je l'aime bien ce gamin, il est pas trop con, plutôt marrant et pas trop chiant non plus. Et en même temps il n'est pas du genre à penser que tout le monde est tout méchant ou tout gentil, merlin merci.

Bon bref, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, tout le monde il est réunis ! Il a quinze ans maintenant !Snif ! Il a grandis mon petit !Enfin, bref reprenons nos esprits ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Il ouvrit ceux de ses parents, ses amis, ceux de Remus et Sirius, puis vint le miens. Il l'ouvrit et fit les yeux ronds avant de me regarder et de me sauter au cou. Il s'agit d'un médaillon que je lui avait montré dans un livre, ce dernier est enchanté afin que lorsqu'il veut parler à quelqu'un il puisse lui parler par pensé, quelque soit la distance. J'avoue que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à réussir ce sort mais avec l'aide de Lily, j'ai réussit sans trop de problème. Enfin ça m'a pas explosé à la tronche, c'est déjà ça.

-Merci beaucoup Morgane.

-De rien Ry', si jamais tu as des ennuis, tu sais à qui t'adresser.

Il défit son étreinte et me sourit. Les discussions reprirent leurs droits quand Harry se tourna vers moi et me demandât:

-Au faites, Morgane. C'est quand le tien ?

-Euh…

J'avoue qu'il me pose une colle là le môme.

-Aucune idée.

-Hein ?

-Tu connais pas la date de ton anniversaire ?

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu nous fait marcher avoue !

-Bah non.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ont des mines aussi atterrés, c'est pas si important que ça ? Si ? Apparemment si.

-Mais me regardez pas comme ça !On m'a jamais fêté mon anniversaire, c'est tout !Et à vrai dire tant mieux, parce que les livres de magies noirs, c'est bien pour le feu mais aussi non…

Ils rirent à ma phrase qui pourtant était très vrai. Si, si, je vous jure !Ca brule très bien les livres de magie noire !

Après ce petit incident (dont je doit être la seule à ne pas être choqué) Tous le monde partit et alla se coucher. J'avais gardé un immense sweet bleu marine de Sirius pour pyjama, me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, point barre.

J'ai un sommeil de plomb, d'habitude, je m'endors comme une masse sans demander mon reste. Mais là, aujourd'hui j'avais beau tourner et chavirer dans mon lit, rien n'y faisait. Pas moyen de fermer l'œil. Je sortis de me chambre et descendit dans la cuisine, là, assis sur une chaise Sirius fixait le vide.

-Sirius ?Ca va ?

-Morgane ? Tu n'es pas couchée ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Je m'approchait de lui, il me prit par la taille me fit tomber sur ses genoux. Je tirait un peu le sweet et me calais contre son torse. Là maintenant, je savais mes yeux bleu clairs, paisibles, au lieux du rouge énervé d'il y a une minute.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-Curieuse.

Je lui fait un léger sourire, je le trouve un peu gonflé. Niveau curiosité, il était bien pire que moi.

-Non, sérieux qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien, rien de spécial.

-Vous mentez très mal, Sirius Black.

-Morgane…

-Quoi ?

-Viens, on va dormir.

Je me levais et le suivit. On s'arrêta devant sa chambre.

-Bon, bonne nuit Morgane.

-Oui, bonne nuit Sirius.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends (en même je suis folle, vous avez zappez ?) mais je lui colle un baiser sur la joue. Je file ensuite vers ma chambre et m'endors rapidement.

[…]

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée, c'est les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. Etrange, très étrange. Quels mauvais coups ils préparent encore les autres zigotos ? Passant en vitesse à la salle de bain, je regarde partout: personne. Pas un clebard surexcité, pas un gamin avec des devoirs à la con à faire, pas de louloup trop gentils pour son bien, pas même un elfe moche qui m'insulte tout le temps !

…

Je commence à flipper grave là.

Ma baguette en main, je descendais les escaliers en appelant Sirius. C'est vrai quoi ! D'habitude pas moyens de se débarrasser de lui et là, pas un aboiement ! Je traverse le salon et la salle à manger, personne. Bordel. Il ne reste plus que la cuisine, mais je prie pour que Sirius soit sortie en ville avec les autres parce qu'aussi non, la maison est sur le point de sauter.

Non vraiment, ce type est un danger publique en matière de cuisine.

Je pousse la porte de la cuisine doucement prête à lancer un sort sur quoique ce soit de suspect, lorsque la pièce s'illumine d'un coup et que j'entends un « SURPRISE! » qui me perce les oreilles et fait envoyer un sort qui, lui, perce le plafond. Bon, le ministère va pas me faire chier parce que j'ai percé un plafond quand même ? Bonne question, je verrais plus tard. En attendant …

-C'qui passe ?

Oui, bon, pour l'éloquence aussi on verra plus tard. Je sens Sirius, (tiens, il était là le clébard !) me prendre par les épaules et hurler (mes oreilleeeeees !) un « Joyeux anniversaire » avec James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Tonks et tout les Weasley.

…Hurler quoi ?

-Gné ?

De mieux en mieux l'éloquence Morgane. Sirius me regarde, clairement amusé et me dit:

-Vu que tu ne sais pas quand c'est ton anniversaire, on a décidé que ça serait aujourd'hui ! Félicitations!

Je sens qu'il me sert dans ses bras et je lui rends l'étreinte, sur le point de chialer. Pas sur le point en faite, je chiale.

-Roooh c'est mignon !

-La ferme !

Je regarde James, faussement énervée quand Remus lâche :

-Tiens, on l'avait pas encore vu cette couleurs là.

Il fait apparaître un miroir devant mes yeux je me regarde, un peu choquée. J'ai un sourire heureux un peu stupide accrochée aux lèvres, les joues un peu roses aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me marque le plus, ce sont mes yeux. En effet, c'est une couleur inédite, mélange de jaune pâle, de blanc, de orange et de rose.

-On dirait l'aurore.

On se tourne tous d'un bloc vers Sirius, choqués. Depuis quand il est poétique lui. Il détourne la tête et rougit un peu. Depuis quand Sirius Black rougit ?

-C'est mignon !

J'écrase délicatement le pieds de James. Mais Sirius a raison c'est l'aurore, je suis heureuse.


	4. Annonce

Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à trouver correctement la suite. J'y travaille, il devrait être là avant la fin du mois. Encore désolé pour l'attente.


End file.
